


The best Fic you'll ever reed!

by Funtabulous, TsukishimaandNagisa



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-06
Updated: 2017-02-06
Packaged: 2018-09-22 11:50:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 13
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9606422
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Funtabulous/pseuds/Funtabulous, https://archiveofourown.org/users/TsukishimaandNagisa/pseuds/TsukishimaandNagisa
Summary: oooh yeee get redy 4 sum wel wriitttten fiiiiiiiic.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I'm on crack

"Let's dance to Saxophone Gandalf!!!!!!" 

"Okei"

And they danced for 10 hrss.

**End.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> du drugs if you want skillz- Fun

**Author's Note:**

> yeeee


End file.
